Save Me
by KillingMeSlowlyWithHeartBreak
Summary: One Shot. After the new FnF. After they get Dom off the bus Brian runs to his little sister for help. Can she help them, and will she help Dom get over Lettys death even if she is hidding something? Dom/OC - Brian/Mia


**This was just for fun do not sue. I hope you like it and let me know what you think, just be nice!**

* * *

Amber O'Connor woke up to knocking on her window. She crawled out of the bed and walked over to the window to find her brother Brian O'Connor standing outside of it. She slowly opened it annoyed with her brother showing up in the middle of the night. "What the fuck do you want Brian."

"Move me and my friends need in." Amber pushed the window all the way open then stepped back. Brian came in first then helped a girl in. Not long after a bald built man came in right behind them then closed the window.

"What are you doing here Brian?" Amber asked annoyed with him.

"You know I would never come to you unless I really need something."

"Yeah, I heard about what you did so what can I do?"

"We need a place to hide." Brian said to his little sister.

"Well here is a bad place because they will look here." Amber looked up at the bald guy standing in the corner of her room. He had his eyes locked on her in the dim light and it gave her the creeps.

"I know this, but I figured you have a idea what to do."

"I know a place, give me a few minutes to pack some things and we will go."

"Hurry I don't know how much longer till the cops check here." Amber grabbed her back pack and started throwing things in it that she would need. Once she was packed she grabbed her keys. "There is a black 2005 Pontiac Sunfire down at my friend Jens house. It's mine but its in my friends name. I am going to take my Eclipse to see if any cops fallow me or anything. Take my Sunfire and meet me at the park we used to play in when we was little, stay in the dark." Amber said throwing Brian the keys to her Sunfire. Amber ran out to her car and took off away from Jens house. She drove around for about a half hour making sure no one was fallowing her. Soon as she was sure it was safe she pulled her car in the shed at another friends house then took off in the dark woods to the park near by.

"I don't see her, do you think they took her in?" Brain asked Dom.

"I don't know but I think I see something in the woods moving this way and fast." Just then Amber came out of the woods and ran right to the car.

"I'm driving." Amber said as Brian got out then got in the back. Dom stayed in the passenger seat trying to keep his eyes off Amber.

"This is Dom and my girlfriend witch is also his sister Mia, guys this is my sister Amber." Dom looked over and held his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you so much for this."

"No problem." She took his hand and shook it. Soon as there hands touched Dom felt something, almost like a spark. He pulled his hand back from her wondering what that was all about.

"My friend Shawn has a beach house we can stay at. He is out of town for a while so its no problem." Brain always trusted his sister and she was good at hiding. After all she went in hiding from him once he became a cop. After a four hour drive they pulled up to a huge beach house. Amber pulled the car in so that it wouldn't be seen. Everyone got out and fallowed her in the house.

"I will show you a room where you can stay." Amber said as she turned on some lights and walked up the spiral stairs.

"Mia and I will share a room." Brian said to his sister.

"I figured that, you can have this room here. It is far away from the other rooms. Dom you can have the room right next to mine." She pointed to the room that was next to hers.

"Where does your friend sleep?" Brian asked his little sister wanting to know more about this guy.

"Same room as me."

"Are you guys dating?" This caused Amber to laugh.

"No, he is gay. We are just best friends. I'm going to go back to sleep because I am tired. I will see you guys all in the morning." She walked in to the room and closed the door.

The next morning Amber woke up and went to get a shower. She pulled up her long blonde hair then put on her make-up. Once she was sure she looked good, she then walked down stairs to find Dom sitting at the kitchen table starring off in to space. "Is everything alright?" She asked him sitting down away from him.

"No, I look like a orange pumpkin in this jump suit, my girlfriend was killed, I am on the run. I really don't know what to do anymore." Amber looked at him then smiled.

"I think my friend and you are the same size. I'll get you something to change in to for now and then go to the store and pick up some things."

"You really don't have to." Dom said as she got up then took off to get him something to put on. It didn't take long and Dom was now changed in to the clothes she gave him.

"For a gay man he sure don't dress like one." Dom said laughing.

"That's only because I pick out his clothes. I heard about what happened with you, I can't believe they gave you jail time after all that."

"Yeah I would be sitting in jail now if it wasn't for your brother."

"You don't know how bad I hated you for messing up my brothers life."

"Hated?" Dom was not confused because she used hated in past tense form.

"I didn't want to blame his for his own mistakes, after all he is my family. So I blamed everything on you for a while. Up until when you went to jail, he called me and told me what was going on and everything and told me he had a plan. What he did was crazy, I never though anyone could pull that off but he did it. My brother really looks up to you, I just wish things were on better terms." Amber got up from the table then walked out the door. Dom felt so bad because now they was dragging Brians little sister in to this along with his little sister. Neither of the girls should be involved, they should be living there lives, going to college, getting married, things like that. Dom felt like he fucked up another life little did he know that Brians little sister life was not as perfect as they all though it was.

"About damn time you got here, where is my money." A fat man said to Amber as she sat down in the chair in fount of his desk.

"Right here." She pulled out a case full of money.

"Good, I got something else for you to do tonight. I have a guy that will be waiting for you at the club. Take this to him."

"What is it Tony?" She asked the fat man.

"Don't worry your pretty little face about that just make sure he gets it. He will be in a black suit holding a red rose. Be there 10 sharp no later, now get out of my office." Amber got up taking the bag with her. She walked out to her car only for someone to slam her body up against her car.

"What do you think your doing angel face?" A man said to her.

"Get off me Rick, Tony will kill you if you hurt me." Rick was Tonys step son, however Tony loved Amber like a daughter and would kill if anyone ever hurt her.

"When the old man is dead, your ass is mine baby doll." Rick licked her face then pushed away from her. Amber whipped her face off then got in her car taking off back to the house. Once she was back home Brian started on her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Brian was now in her face.

"Get out of my face, I have a job to do. You don't control me or my life no more Brian." Brian got pissed and took off out to the beach with Mia. Once he was gone Amber went out to her car and got out what Tony gave her to deliver tonight. She set it down on the table and opened the case. Inside she found bags full of cocaine. Dom looked over her shoulder and seen what was inside also.

"What are you doing with all that?" He asked causing her to jump.

"Don't worry about it." She closed the case and turned around to face him.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" Dom knew this girl was up to no good.

"No, don't say anything to my brother." She went to walk away but Dom stopped her.

"Tell me what it is all about and I will think about not telling him." Amber ruled her eyes.

"I work for someone, tonight I have to take this to someone get paid for it the end. How do you think I got two cars and everything else nice I have?"

"I don't know but this isn't a way to live."

"You don't think I know that? This is better then being a stripper and end up getting raped." Dom still wouldn't let her go.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before this I was a stripper and every night my boss would fuck me. I keep telling him no but he wouldn't stop. Then I met Tony. He is like my father and he takes care of me. He saved me from my old boss and killed him."

"Are you in the mafia?"

"You could say that." Dom finally let go of her.

"You do know the only way out is death." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I know, but no matter what I am always protected." Dom didn't know what to do or say. He though she was a good girl, but she wasn't. Amber started to walk up the stairs to her room when Dom said something that stopped her.

"I want in." She turned around and looked at him.

"I will see what I can do." Dom shook his head then walked out side to sit for a while. He wasn't sure what he was thinking but he knew he wanted to be there to protect Amber. Something about her made him feel jealous over her and want to keep her safe. He had feelings for her as he had for Letty and it scared him. Amber stood up in her room looking out the window at Dom. She though he was really hot but wasn't sure she wanted him in the life she was now in. She knew he just lost his girlfriend and she didn't want to be a rebound girl. Dom looked up and seen her standing in the window. He looked eyes with her for a while only to have her walk away. He wanted to go up in the room and hold on her to. She reminded him so much of Letty, he knew he had to make sure she didn't end up like her.

Amber was now at the club looking for the guy Tony had sent her to. It didn't take long but she found him. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Tony sent a pretty little thing like you?"

"Yeah, why does that bother you?"

"A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be doing things like that. You should be living your life."

"I am, do you got the cash or what?" Amber wanted to get this deal done and over with.

"Yeah, are you single?" Just then Amber seen Dom looking for her.

"No, sorry about that." She just smiled at the guy wishing he would hurry.

"So who's the lucky man?" Just then Dom walked up behind her.

"I am." He said to the man giving him dirty looks.

"Well you are very lucky, she is very pretty. If I was you I would keep a eye on her at all times." The guy picked up a case and set it on the table by Amber. "It's all there, as I hope all mine is in the one you have." He took the case she had and walked out.

"Dom what the hell are you thinking coming here?" Amber said pushing him down in a chair.

"I'm looking after you, you need to get out of here and stop doing this shit."

"I can't, it's like you said only way out is death. This is my life until I die."

"You act like your married to it."

"You pretty much are once you are in." Amber got up from the table and walked out the door with Dom right on her trail. He waited till she got to the car to stop her.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I've already told you why Dom just go back home I have to take this money to Tony."

"I'm coming with you."

"Are you crazy, you'll get killed!" Amber yelled at him.

"It's not like I have anything to live for." They got in the car and headed to Tonys. Amber was starting to like Dom and she didn't want to see him killed. She knew no matter what he was going in with her and she was also worried about herself. She knew Tony would be pissed at her for this and wondered what he would do to her for this. It was now or never and she was full of fear. Amber grabbed Doms hand then walked in the door of the house.

"Hey Dave this is my boyfriend Dom. I got the package and he wants to join so we are going to talk to Tony." Dave just smiled and left them in.

"Boyfriend? I didn't even think you liked men with all the guys you turned down here. Good luck with her man, she's a real catch." Dave shook hands with Dom. They then took the steps up to Tonys office. On there way up Amber stopped him.

"Are you sure about this?" He pushed the hair out of her face.

"I've never been so sure in my life." Dom smiled at her then grabbed her hand and squeezed some. Amber took a deep breath then walked in to the office. Tony was on the phone when they walked in and motioned for her to sit down. Tony then noticed someone was with her and hung up with whoever he was talking to.

"Who is this?" Tony asked a little pissed.

"Tony this is Dominic Toretto, he is my boyfriend and I would like him to join." Tony looked Dom up and down seeing how built he was. He knew this boy would be good for him but the name, he heard that name before and would have to look in to it frist.

"Give me a day to think about it, when you come pick up you next package I will give you my answer. Tomorrow be here at eight." Tony smiled at Amber then looked back over to Dom. "Come along with her, so we can talk. Dom and Amber walked out of the house and out to her car.

"I think it went well." Amber said to Dom.

"Yeah he's doing a background check right now, then I will end up dead tomorrow." Amber shook her head.

"If he was going to kill you then you'd be dead already." Once they got back home Brian was waiting for them.

"Thank god you are back, we have to get out of here." Brian said pushing Dom out the back door. Just then there was a knock at the door and Amber wasn't sure who it could be. Just then she opened it to find a bunch of cops standing outside.

"How can I help you boys tonight?" She asked leaning against the door way.

"Are you Amber O'Conner, younger sister of Brian O'Conner" The officer asked only he wasn't looking at her face.

"I am, why has he sent someone to look for me again? I told that looser of a brother that I am done with him and all my family."

"No, we are trying to find him and wondered if he was here or at your house."

"Here, no. My house, doubt it unless he broke in while I am away. Brian and I are brother and sister but we don't act it. What you looking for him for anyway's?"

"He helped Dominic Toretto escape from jail. They are all on the wanted list."

"Brian help someone, that is a shocker, he usually only cares about himself. Well I assure you boys he is not here, but you can come look around if you would like." She opened the door and let them in the door. The cops checked the house not finding anyone or anything that could link to them being there. On there way out one of the officers stopped and turned to Amber. He handed her a card causing her to become confused.

"What's this for?" She asked looking at it.

"It's my cell phone number, I noticed guy clothes here but I know the man who owns this place and he is gay."

"Yeah he is my best friend, I stay here because I like the beach."

"Well if you are single and looking for a date call me, my names Justin." The cop winked at her then walked out the door. Amber closed and locked the door.

"Sick fucking pig." She said walking up to her room. She got a shower and changed in to shorts and a tank top waiting for Dom, Brian, and Mia to return. However her cell phone started to ring. She looked down at the number seeing it was Tony.

"Come over right now we need to talk." Amber grabbed her keys and out the door she went. She noticed a car fallowing her on her way. That was when her phone rang again and it was once again Tony.

"Go to Mc Donald's, Rick will be there to pick you up. You knew the usually cover." He then hung up and Amber did as she was told. Once she pulled in she seen Rick standing next to his car. She watched the car pull close to see what was going on. Amber got out of her car and walked over to Rick. The cops knew him and knew him well. She put her arms around his waist and he put his arms around her. They then got in his car and headed back to Tonys.

"Here is your new cell phone. They stopped fallowing us, so relax."

"So what does Tony need me for?" Amber wanted to be ready before she got there.

"Talk to you about your boyfriend and pulling you out for a while since the heats on you because your brother and boyfriend."

"Pulling me out for a while?"

"Yeah, he will explain everything to you so get up there now." Amber took off in to the house and watched Rick pull away. She took off inside and up to Tonys office.

"Amber, I hear the cops are after you because your brother and boyfriend." She knew lying to Tony would be pointless.

"Yes." She put her head down.

"I am going to take care of you. Your family is here and safe, I will take care of everything. You know you are my family now Amber and your family is mine, as is mine is yours. We take care of each other right?" Amber looked up at Tony and smiled.

"Right, thanks so much for this Tony." She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"You are the daughter I never had but always wanted, you can all stay here and your car will be here tomorrow. You know the usual room that you stay in, your brother is right next to you with his girlfriend. Your boyfriend and you got your usual room, see you in the morning." Tony then let go of Amber and she walked off to her bedroom. Dom was laying on the bed when she walked in the room. She sat down next to him and Brian walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me you was involved with the mafia?" Brian was a little angry with his sister but knew he couldn't do anything and had to watch what he said.

"I knew you would of flipped out on me. Relax Tony is going to take care of us so you should be glad that I am."

"Whatever I am going to bed, this isn't over yet Amber." Brian walked out of the room. Amber looked over at Dom who was still relaxed in the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor if you want." Dom said turning over to look at her.

"No, if someone comes in it will look bad so it is best you just sleep in bed with me.

"Tony gave me and Brian a job tomorrow." Dom said putting his arm around her.

"Doing what?" Amber knew it was going to be a drug run because that was always what Tony had her doing.

"Taking $80 million worth of heroin to some place. He told us not to mess up or he would turn us in."

"I am sure you guys will do great. Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really do all them semi-truck hijackings?"

"Yeah, it was a stupid mistake. All I cared about was money, was all about the money, and it got Letty killed." Amber looked up to see he was fighting tears.

"I am sure she would want a better life for you, I doubt she would want you to do what you doing now."

"I know but like you said, its to late to back out now. Have you ever though of wittiness protection?"

"No, I am happy here. I don't want out or want to leave." Dom was so confused by this girl.

"Why?"

"I get everything I want, Tony treats me like his daughter."

"So your a mafia princess?" Amber started to laugh.

"I guess you can say I am."

"The only thing you need is a prince." She sat up and looked at him.

"I doubt I will find one. Tonys step-son keeps trying to but he's not my type."

"What is your type?"

"A guy who's strong, that I can feel safe. Someone who knows how to drive and fast because I love to go fast. Someone who can be loving and caring but rough when need be. A family type of man. That's about it I guess." Dom sat up so his face was now close to hers.

"I think you just described me." Amber could feel his breath on her face. He leaned in and kissed her. Amber kissed him back as it turned in to a heated make out session. When it got to the point clothes started coming off that was when Amber stopped him.

"I think we should stop before it gets out of hand. You need sleep, because you are going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's ok, good night." Amber leaned over kissed him once more then turned over to go to sleep.

"Good night" Dom said back as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

The next morning Amber woke up to find she was in bed alone. Dom was gone and she knew he was doing what Tony had him do. She got up and got dressed wondering what she would do today. On her way out of her room Dave stopped her in the hall. "Tony wants to talk to you." He said as she headed to the office.

"Tony, you need me?"

"Yeah, I know I can trust you but do you really think I can trust your boyfriend?" Tony was worried and Amber knew why.

"I trust him." Amber really did trust Dom but she knew she was lying to Tony about Dom being her boyfriend and that was something she never did.

"If he breaks your heart, then he mite go missing." Amber laughed.

"I hope he don't then."

"Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"You are my little princess, and I only want the best for you." Amber smiled at him then walked out of the room. She knew Dom wouldn't be back till late that night so she went to look for Mia. It didn't take long to find her because she was out by the pool.

"Hey Mia."

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Good, can I tell you something?" Mia knew Dom had feelings for Amber and she really liked Amber.

"Yeah you can tell me anything."

"Last night Dom and I started making out."

"Amber I knew Dom my whole life, of course I would I'm his little sister. Anyways, I can see it that Dom really does like you but he is still hurting from Lettys death. Just take it slow and give him time, things will work out for you and him. I know Letty would want him to find a good girl for him, someone that will put up with his shit and keep him in line. I haven't seen him smile at all until he met you. I think you are really good for him. Take care of him." Amber gave Mia a hug then walked back in the house to wait for Dom.

Late that night Dom walked in the bedroom to find Amber in the bedroom. She was sitting on the bed typing on her lap top and he walked over to see what she was doing. "What is that?" He wanted to know because it looked like some type of school work.

"I'm taking online writing classes. I love to write." Dom just smiled and started reading some of what she was working on.

"Romance?"

"Yeah, Tony had them set up for me and I love it."

"That is good you want to do something with your life."

"What about you? What do you want to do with your life?" Amber always wanted to know what went on inside peoples heads, she always wished she could read there minds.

"I don't know my life is already gone. There is nothing I can really do."

"You are really good with cars, you should do something with that." Amber smiled at him and it about took his breath away.

"I did and look where it got me."

"We can figure something out." Dom reached over and closed her lap top.

"We?"

"Yeah, after all once your in with Tony, it's forever. I am also in this forever. I will stick with you no matter what, after all that's what family's all about."

"Have you ever had a real family?" Dom knew Brian was her brother but he wanted to know what it was like growing up for her.

"No, Brian was pretty much the most loved child and I was the black sheep. I did everything to make my family happy but they still didn't care. I never had someone care about me until I joined Tony. He treats me like his daughter, so for once I have a loving father. His wife also treated me like her daughter. Someday I would like a family of my own but I doubt that will happen."

"Why?"

"Because I just don't think it will with the life I live."

"Amber, have you ever had a boyfriend?" This caused her to laugh.

"Yeah, I am not as sweet as I look."

"Last night, did you want it to go farther then what it did?"

"Yes and no." Dom was a little disappointed when she said no.

"Why?"

"Yes because I really do like you, but no because I know you are still in love with Letty and I don't want to be a rebound."

"Your not a rebound." Dom leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back. That night they finally went all the way and Dom never felt so happy and loved then he did back when he was with Letty. The next morning when he woke up to a empty bed he felt like it was just a dream. That was until he seen all his clothes were on the floor and he was naked rapped in sheets. Amber walked in the bedroom to see he finally woke up and crawled in bed with him.

"Tony has another job for you, when you cleaned up you should go to his office and see what it is."

"Yeah, I'll shower now. Amber I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you officially be my girlfriend?" She just smiled and shook her head. He leaned in and kissed her once more then took off to get his shower.

After he was all cleaned up he went down to Tonys office to see what his next job was going to bed. When he walked in there was another man sitting talking to Tony. "Hey Dom, in the other room everything is set up for you with directions. When you are done with that, tonight I have Amber set to take care of something for me. I want you to go but stay hidden and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Got it." Dom walked to the other room to see what was ready for him. On the desk was a empty box that was a box for a ring. He picked up the note and read it. 'Dom, the ring will be paid for go pick it out and you know what to do with it tonight. Take care of my little girl. Tony.' Dom closed the note then went to do just want Tony said. He wasn't sure if asking Amber to marry him right now was the best idea but he was falling in love with her. He also didn't want to piss Tony off so he knew he had to.

Dom had found the perfect ring now all he had to do was make sure tonight went well. He walked in the club that was set for Amber to meet who ever Tony had sent her to. He spotted her right away with another guy talking. He felt jealous but knew she was just doing her job. Just then the guy got up from the table not looking to happy. Dom tried to hurry over but it was to late, the guy pulled out a gun and shot Amber. Dom ran over to her holding on to her as the guy took the money and the drugs and took off.

"Some one call 911 now!" Dom yelled. Just then Dave and Rick came running in.

"Get out of here Dom, we will take care of her you have to go now!" They pushed him away from Amber. His shirt was covered in her blood and he took off out the door. Once he got outside he found the guy that shot her laying dead on the sidewalk. Dom took off running back to the house, back to Tony. Once he got there Tony already knew and was on his way out.

"She will be okay Dom, take these and get away from here. Also here is a cell phone when it is safe for you to come back I will call. There is money in the car, Brian and Mia are already gone. Everyone will come back when things are taking care of." Dom did as he was told but his heart was breaking. What if Amber didn't make it, what if he lost another love of his life.

Amber couldn't see anything but darkness, she felt sick. That was until she seen a light and it came closer to her. The light then turned in to a women that Amber had never seen before but knew this couldn't be good. "Am I dead?" She asked the women.

"Not yet. I am Letty by the way. I want to talk to you about something's."

"Are you mad at me?" This caused Letty to laugh.

"No, I want you to take care of Dom. Help him live his life because he needs you. Find a way to clear his name and never let him go. You make him so happy again and I am glad to see that. Now if I was still alive I wouldn't, just take care of him Amber." Then she was gone.

"Clear!"

"She is back." Amber could hear people saying. Then everything went black again.

Amber woke up a few days later to find David sitting in her room. He seen her moved around and smiled at her. "About time you woke up, we have a problem."

"What's that?" Fist thing that came to her mind was Dom is dead or Dom got cought.

"FBI wants to talk to you, they know Dom was there when you got shot. Tony came up with a cover story." David handed Amber the book he was looking at and below and behold there was a note for her with her cover story on it. Amber read over it a few times before handing the book back to David.

"I'm ready for this." No soon did David walk out and say she was awake the FBI came running in.

"Amber O'Conner, is that correct?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"The night you was shot Dominic Toretto was seen with you care to explain?"

"I can't really remember much from that night but I will do the best I can." She was doing just as Tony had instructed her.

"What was you doing at the club?" There was three men in the room just watching her waiting for her to give up Dom and she knew there was nothing they could do to get it out of her.

"I was on a date."

"The man that shot you was he your date?"

"No, my date never showed up."

"Why?"

"I am not sure, I guess I got stood up." One of the other guys shook his head.

"A pretty girl like you being stood up, I don't see that happening." He knew she was lying and she wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

"Well I did, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, the man that shot you, explain what you was talking about?"

"Well he looked as if he had been stood up also so I walked over started talking he told me sit down and I did. Everything was fine."

"Until Toretto showed up right?"

"I was sitting there talking he looked over seen someone then shot me. That was when I felt someone and he said his name was Dom, my brother had sent him and I had to make it threw this for my brother."

"That was all?"

"Yes, that is all I remember because I passed out."

"We will be back if we have any more questions." Just as they was about to leave the room the cocky one turned around and looked at Amber.

"I hope you don't end up like his last girlfriend, your to young and pretty to be six feet under." He smiled at Amber then walked out of the room. Amber ruled her eyes then rested back on the bed waiting for someone else to come in. No one came in the rest of that day until it was late at night. Amber was laying in bed when she heard the door click open and then closed. She felt someone standing next to her bed just looking at her.

"Amber, baby you awake." She knew that voice.

"Dom, what are you doing here. If they catch you, I will never see you again they will give you 25 years to life, Dom I can't live that long without you." He sat on the bed next to her and put his arms around her.

"You only have to go without me until you are well enough to get out of here, Tony is going to take care of some things." He kissed her forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise, does Tony ever break a promise to you?" He asked her.

"Never."

"They why wouldn't he help you now, see nothing to worry about. I need to get out of here but I will be there for you soon as you come home." Dom got up kissed her one last time then walked out the door. It took a few days but Amber was finally going home and she couldn't wait. Soon as she walked in the door there was Tony waiting for her.

"Baby girl, I am go glad that you are alive. From this point on no more runs for me I promise." Tony put his arms around her hugging her. She was like his daughter, and the last thing to remember his wife by. His wife had raised Amber as there own and loved her, if she was still alive today she would be beating him for letting Amber get shot.

"I'm just glad to be alive and back home." Amber didn't want to let Tony go.

"But you have to leave again." Tony didn't want to let her go but he knew he had to.

"What do you mean?"

"It is just for a while and you will get to be with Dom. You leave tonight, he is in your room waiting on you. I know he loves you so much, and you love him. I hope he takes care of you for me." Tony smiled at her then hugged her one last time before letting her go. Amber walked up to her room to find Dom on her bed with bag all packed.

"I remember the first night I meet you, and Brian said we was going to his sisters. I though for sure you would call the cops on us right away with who your brother was and all. That night in your room, you looked so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off you. I know I most likely freaked you out in that orange jail suit I was in and standing in your room in the dark didn't help." Dom said laughing at little staring at her.

"I though it was really hot, a major turn on, kinky stuff you know." Amber walked over and sat on his lap facing him.

"Really now? I think I mite have to get it and put it on just for you."

"That would be nice. So where are we going anyways?"

"Tokyo, are you ready?" Dom asked standing up holding on to her.

"As ready as I will ever be." She kissed him as he put her feet back down on the ground to make her stand up.

"Before we go there is something I need to ask you." Dom started to pull the ring out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Amber wasn't sure what he was about to ask her.

"Amber O'Conner will you marry me?" He held out the ring for her waiting for a answer.

"Yes, yes I will." She jumped up in his arms not letting go.

"I love you so much you know that right?" Dom asked her slipping the ring on her finger.

"I love you to." They walked out of the room and took off out of the house on there way to Tokyo to start over with there lives.


End file.
